I am God, and i can prove it
by Karen Winchester
Summary: - I am God, and i can prove it to you - said Chuck snapping his fingers, and sending all of them to another time, to the past. This is an AU from the episode 11x21. I've changed some dialogues of the memory, but it still has the same impact that i want. ONE-SHOT Hope you like it!


**I'm God, and i can prove it**

\- I think that we need to talk boys - said Chuck while he was watching the amulet, and it's light on the older Winchester's hand.

\- No shit Sherlock - said Dean with a pissed voice - I want to know who you are right now!

\- Maybe we should talk in a more private place - said Chuck to Sam and Dean.

\- We're not going anywhere - said Dean looking at his brother to support him in his desicion - you and i will…

Before Dean would end what he was saying, the three mens were inside the bunker. While Sam was still trying to understand what was happening, saw that Dean took his arm in a strong grip and placed him behind him.

\- Dean! what the hell man?! - said Sam - I'm not in danger! It's Chuck! He's good!

\- We can't trust him Sammy - said Dean still looking at the man in front of him - he lied to us all this time. If he has this kind of tricks we should not be around him.

\- They are not tricks Dean - said Chuck with calm - I have powers because i am God. That's why the Samul… Sorry, the amulet was shining in my presence.

\- Are you serious? - asked Sam

\- No Sam! - screamed Dean - he's not God. God left the building long time ago. He's probably having holidays In the Caribbean saying " Screw all of you".

Dean saw how Chuck's face showed that the last comment had hurt him. Deep inside, he knew that he could be God. But where had he been when they had needed him the most? What kind of "Father" was he? If Chuck was really God, he was clearly dead for him, like he'd always been.

\- I am God, and i can prove it to you - said Chuck snapping his fingers, and sending all of them to another time, to the past.

Dean found himself still holding Sam, while the younger Winchester was clearly getting more pissed. Dean let Sam go, and watched the new place where they were. It looked like a ghost town, with old buildings and a Windmill still working in the dark sky that was sorrounded them.

It was hard to recognize at first, but after few moments painful memories came to Dean and Sam heads. This place was Cold Oak. In this frigging place Sam had died nine years ago.

\- I told you i can prove it - said God with a sad smile on his face when he saw the mens faces when they recognized the dark memory that he knew Dean tried to forget without succesful results.

\- Why are we here? - asked Sam concerned by his older brother's fast breathing pattern - take us back where we were!

\- First you have to see that What i am saying it's true, and then, i will go with you two back to your home - said Chuck

 **Memory** **:**

 **After the fight with Jake, Sam was exhausted and his arm was broken. All that he wanted was to get out of that place and find his brother. He saw when his opponent's head fell to one side, and his chest went still. He was probably dead, or he had passed out. He took a metal bar from the mud and got ready to hit the man's head when he heard something that distracted him.**

\- **Sam! - screamed Dean worried -** **Sammy where are you?!**

 **Sam heard that someone was shouting his name, and it didn't took long until he recognized the man's voice. It was Dean. He finally found him.**

\- **Dean - he said with an exhale of breath, leaving Jake's body behind.**

Dean saw how his younger brother's version was in pain, but he still kept fighting. When he was about to kill the bastard, listened his own voice calling his brother, and cursed himself for that. If he would have been quiet for a damn more minute, Sam would have never died. It was his fault, and he still hadn't forgiven himself for that.

\- Sammy don't go! - screamed Dean desperate

\- That version of Sam can't hear you Dean - said Chuck - i'm only showing you a moment in the past. It can not be changed.

\- Dean, calm down - said Sam placing his hand on his brother's shoulder - this is the past. I'm alive. I'm here.

\- I know Little brother - said Dean feeling how the tears made their appearence in his face as he talked - it's just that you don't know how many nightmares i've had after this moment. This memory is the most hurtful one in my whole life. I don't want to watch you die again.

\- You'll have to, Dean - said Sam trying to be strong for his older sibling - just remember that i'm right here.

 **Sam was still holding his broken arm, heading to the place where he heard the voices, when he saw Dean and Bobby walking towards him.**

 **Dean, for the other part got ready his gun when he saw someone in the dark, but after a second, saw the man's floppy hair and knew that it was Sam.**

 **\- Sam -** **said taking a deep breath for the first time since he disappeared yesterday night.**

\- **Dean -** **said the younger Winchester smiling at him feeling how everything was getting back to normal again.**

 **But not too far away, Jake opened his eyes and got up. His plan had worked, and now he knew what he had to do. If he wanted to get out of that place alive, he needed to kill Sam Winchester.**

\- You son of a bitch - Shouted Dean, walking towards where Jake was - i wish i could kill you with my own hands right now!

\- Hey, hey buddy, calm down! - said Sam, holding Dean's arms - come on man!

 **Dean saw how Sam was slowly walking where they were, but a shadow called his attention. Something or someone was running towards his Little brother.**

\- **Sam look out! -** **screamed Dean worried as he saw that Sam hissed in pain when the man got close enough to touch him.**

 **Sam fell to his knees after Someone attacked him, and the pain was too intense, even to try to stand up. He heard how Dean screamed "No", with rage and worry in his voice, but he couldn't talk, he really couldn't do anything. Sam felt how someone got close to him, and this time, the touch was gentle. Even suffering, that calmed him down. He was so tired. He wanted to close his eyes.**

\- **Wow, Sam! -** **Said the older Winchester holding his brother just in time before his whole body could fall on the mud - hey, hey! Let me look at you.**

Dean wanted to close his eyes, but even if he'd have tried, it'd have been in vain. Part of him wanted to see that moment, even if hurt like hell.

\- I should have been more careful - said Sam thoughtful - if i just…

\- You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it - said Chuck sad - you were tired and hurting. It's not your fault, or Dean's fault.

\- Then it was your fault! - said Dean looking at Chuck - If you would have been there... I watched my Little brother be killed by a man. And you did nothing! You said that we were speciall! I heard that from your mouth before!

\- It had to happen Dean - said Chuck - Sam had to die, becuase he had to start the apocalypse, and i had to make sure that you two would help to put Amara back in her cage

\- You son of a bitch - said Dean furious - if i could kill you…

\- Enough of this! - screamed Chuck - let's finish my proof and get back to the bunker.

 **Dean placed his hand on Sam's back, and when he saw blood on it, knew that something even worst was going to happen to him.**

\- **Hey! Sammy! Listen to me. It's not even that** **bad, huh? -** **said the older Winchester as he saw how Sam's face was too pale, and his eyes were blinking everytime slower - we're gonna fix this, okay? You'll be fine, you hear me? After all, it's my job to look out for my pain in the ass Little brother.**

Sam saw how the younger version of himself was dying, and it hurted, but what hurted the most was Dean's broken voice. He was trying to make Sam believe something that he didn't even believe himself. He wanted to call that past Dean and tell him that everything would be fine, that he'd come back and see him again. Sam really didn't care if he died, but cared if his brother could be wounded, or his brother would cry, becuase he was his entire life. Like Dean said to him once, "You're my weak spot, and i'm yours".

\- **Sam? Sammy?! - said Dean watching that his brother's head was resting in his hands, and at the same time were holding his jacket. When he looked at Sam's eyes saw that they were closed - come on man, don't do this to me! Wake up Sammy!**

 **He held his younger brother for few seconds, and saw that his lips were already blue. Sam was not breathing. Sam had been stabbed. Sam was Dead.**

\- **No, no, no! -** **said placing Sam's head against his shoulder, and after that, he hugged him and sobbed.**

 **His brother, his Sammy was gone. And his heart was gone with him too.**

\- **Saaam! -** **screamed one last time, letting the tears slide down his face, no fighting them. Even being a Winchester, he allowed himself to cry. Now he was alone in the world.**

When Dean saw his brother's pale face, felt the same feeling as nine years ago. The worst part, was that he almost lost Sam a month ago, when Corbin asphyxiated him. How many times had he seen his brother dying?! How many times Sam was going to be hurt?! He didn't deserve that!

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, saw that they were back in the bunker. He was falling on his knees, but Sam catched him and helped him to sit in the nearest chair of the library room.

\- Like i said, I'm God, and i can prove it - said Chuck - now, if you let me, i have to repeat that we need to talk.

\- We do need to talk - said both Winchesters at the same time.

 **The end.-**


End file.
